Bella, the princess?
by InuKaglover97
Summary: Bella turns out to be a princess. The daughter of a king and queen. But what happens when Edward comes back into the picture with a new social status? How will Bella react? Why doesn't Alice want to shop? Read to find out.
1. Not our daughter

**Bella POV**

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, as you probably already know Ed- _he_ left me. It has been a month now. I can't get over him. I love him and that is never going to change. He told me to forget about him, he told me that he didn't love me. I know he doesn't, but there is a part of me that wants him gone… forever. I loved him and he left me for god sakes, what do you expect? [AN/ please don't stop here I promise it gets A LOT better.]

Today was the 1 month anniversary of when _he _stopped loving me. I knew something was gonna happen today I just didn't know what. But one thing I know for sure, it was gonna be bad.

"Bella! Can you come down here please?" Charlie yelled. Oh no what did he burn this time. I quickly ran downstairs.

"Yeah, da-" I got cut of when I saw Renée standing there.

"Mom?" I asked, "What are you doing here"

"Honey, please sit down." I obeyed.

"Bells we have something very important to tell you" Charlie said, trying to act calm. I started to worry.

"What is it?"

Renée sighed "Bella, you're not our daughter"

"What?" Was all I managed to spit out.

"You're not our daughter" Charlie said.

"Then whose daughter am I" I asked almost crying.

"You are the daughter of the blessed ones." Renee said.

"Who ar-"

"They are magical, immortal, just like Edward and his family." Magical? Immortal? Wait, just like Edward!

"Dad you knew about Edward" I said shivering at the sound his name.

"Yes honey I am not an idiot." Charlie told me.

"Wait who are the blessed ones?" I asked trying not to cry.

"They are the most powerful creatures ever known to well… the universe" He said.

"Wait, so does that mean that I am a magical creature too?" I questioned.

"Well not exactly until you've turned 18 and 7 months." He said.

"But wh-"I got cut off by Charlie.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I can't ell you too much. Please go pack what is most important to you" he said, "Your body guard will be here shortly"

I ran upstairs and started to shove things into my bag. Then I saw it. There was this big lump on the floor. I went over to it and looked under it. Everything was there. Everything. The things that I had thought Edward had taken with him. It was all there. I took it all and just shoved it in my bag and then ran down stairs.

"Oh Bella you're finally down." A man in black said.

"Bells, this is your body guard, Zachary," Renee said.

"Hi Zachary," I mumbled

"Please call me Zac," he offered. "Bella come with me."

He started walking outside to a silver Volvo just like _his_. He walked over and opened the door for me. I went in. He got in the driver's seat and started driving.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Umm… Sure" I said back politely.

"Good, because it's yours." Zac told me.

"NO WAY!!" I screamed in excitement. He chuckle.

"Yes way. Your mom wanted you to have something to drive and then she saw this. She thought it would look 'so cute'." He said trying to imitate a woman's voice. He drove bella to a land of magic. A land where she was soon to find powers. Powers that were so awesome only she could tame them.

I hoped you guys liked the first chapter of "Bella, the princess?" I should be uploading another one soon. Until then.

~InuKaglover97


	2. Welcome home

A few hours later. They got to a dead end.

"uhh... Zac? I think we're lost." Bella stated.

"You _think_." Zac replied.

"But there's no one else out here." Bella said.

"Well then why don't you say 'For me to go home, I wanna be home, to unite with my parents again'." Zac told her.

"Umm.. For me to go home, I wanna be home, To unite with my parents again." As soon as Bella said that everything around them started to change except for her, Zac, and her car.

"What's going on?!?" Bella screamed. Zac just simply grined. A few moments after they were in a castle. (AN:/ You know like the one in a bed time story)

"Welcome home, _princess_ Isabella." Zac said.

Maids soon ushered her to a room upstairs.

"Hello my name is Elizabeth. Please tell me if you is anything that you require." one of the maids said, "Queen Veronica should be here shortly."

"Excuse me. Who is Queen Veronica?" Bella questioned.

"I am your mother." A woman in a dress said.

"Milady, permission to leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"Permission granted." Queen Veronica said.

"Your my mother?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I am, Bella. I have waited so long for you to finally come home."

"Well umm... Mom, I was wondering if you could clear some things up."

"Of course Isabella. What would you like to know."

"I was wondering why I'm in this magical land. And why I could get here by saying 'for me to go home, I wanna go home, to unite with my parents again'?" Bella asked.

"You are here because you are...er will be immortal. In 6 months you should gain all your powers and after that you will never grow old." Her mother answered.

"Well why was I able to get here by saying that spell?"

"Oh Bella just because you haven't gotten your **full **powers yet doesn't mean you don't have any. Until you get your full powers you must resort to spells. Like the one you did you get here to me." She replied.

"Why don't you walk around the castle a littl bit. Get to know the place. Then later we'll go get you changed."

"Okay." Bella walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. "This should be fun." Bella thought sarcasticly. And oh how she was right. This was going to be fun.

Hi people! Read & Review please!! (Just review, please. Tell me it stinks if you have to, just review.)

~InuKaglover97


	3. Bella's special guests

Bella started to walk around the castle. Everything there was beautiful. There were marble floors, huge glass windows, practically a bouqet of flowers everywhere you went. All of this was like a dream. The one thing she didn't like though was that everywhere she went people bowed and said "Princess Isabella" or "Is there anything I an asist you with, Princess Isabella". It was really starting to annoy her.

Bella walked around for a bit more and saw small garden with beautiful flowers and an old swing. She walked to it hoping that there was no one there and she would finally have some peace and quiet. Bella sit on the swing and started to push herself back and forth a little bit.

The swing was so relaxing and peaceful that she soon lost track of time.

"Princess Isabella!" Elizabeth called out.

"Yes?" Bella answered. Snapping out of her gaze.

"It is time for you to get dressed. The queen has invited some very special guests!" Elizabeth told her.

"Alright let's go." Bella said while going off. Elizabeth followed her. While they were walking to her room Bella asked Elizabeth-

"Hey Elizabeth?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Don't call me Princess Isabella anymore. Alright?"

"Of course, but what shall I call you then?"

"Bella. Just call me Bella. And in return I'll call you Liz." Elizabeth smiled. In all her days she has never had royalty speak to her like that. They would either be formal and proper or just treat her like a servant. Elizabeth was really starting to like Bella. Not that she didn't like Bella beofre, she just likes Bella more now.

Bella and Elizabeth walked into her room.

"So what do I do?" Bella asked Elizabeth.

"Please follow me, Bella." Elizabeth lead Bella into a ginormous closet filled with gowns, crowns, shoes, and anything else that has to do with clothing.

"Bella, these are all yours to wear and keep. The queen has instucted me to tell you to pick whatever outfit you'd like and meet down in the main hall."

"Okay, I will. Thanks Liz."

"No problem, Bella"

Elizabeth left and Bella was left alone to pick out an outfit. Usually Bella didn't really like the idea of clothes, but being in the huge closet got her a little excited.

After about 15 minutes of trying things on and looking in the mirror Bella finally found the perfect dress. It was pink and ended a little above her knees. It had a few straps, and many sequents. The dress its self looked beautiful to the last detail. The shoes she wore were an exact matching to the dress.

Bella walked down to the main hall and greeted her mother.

"Let's go Isabella. It is very rude to keep the guests waiting even if we are 'fashionablly late'." Bella's mother led her to the main room. It was there that they waited for their guests to show up.

A couple moments later the doorman annouced that the guests were there.

"Welcoming the Cullens!" he said. It was then that seven vampires walked in. Bella spotted one of them immediatly. Bella said-

"Edward."

* * *

Hey people!! Loved the cliffy?? Liked that chapter?? Want another one?? Well REVIEW! If you want another chapter then I want al least 5 more reviews. Thanks!!! Well see you in 5 reivews!! Peace!

~InuKaglover97


	4. Being Wed to who!

Hey people!!! I wasn't gonna post this up 'till tomarrow but then I said what the hey and posted it anyway. Oh and thank you for all the reviews!! I'm glad you guys like it!!! Well enough gibber gabber ON WITH THE STORY!!!

As soon as Bella said Edward seven vampire eyes were on her.

"Bella!!" Alice screamed as she ran up to hug Bella. Unfortunately Zac stopped alice right before she could hug her.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to jump on the princess like that. I suggest that you go back to your coven."

"Zac, no it's okay. Alice is one of my friends." Bella told Zac.

"My apologies Princess." Bella simply nodded to tell him that it was okay. Zac backed off and Alice ran full speed up to Bella and hugged her.

"Bella!! I've missed you so much!!!" Alice squealed.

"I've umm... missed you to Alice." Bella murmered while staring at Edward.

"Isabella please greet the _rest _of our guests." Queen Veronica told Bella.

"Hello everyo- AHH!" Bella said while falling from the stairs. Bella closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. Bella didn't feel anyone catch her either. Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Bella was flying.

"AAHH!!! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!" Bella screamed as she reached out to grab something (all she got was air).

"Isabella! Honey, relax and imagine yourself on the ground." The queen said trying to calm her down.

Bella closed her eyes and did what her mother told her to do. Moments later she was standing on the marble ground again. All the vampires stared at her trying to comprehend what just happened a couple seconds ago.

"My daughter Isabella is still just starting to get her powers, so she isn't exactly used to them yet." The cullens just looked at her with an "oh" expression.

"Well anyways, hello everyone." Bella walked up to Carlisle and shook his hand and repeates what she did with:Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and then Edward. Bella walked up to edward slowly trying not to look at him in the eye and shook his hand. The moment that Bella and Edward touched everything seemed right. Bella looked up at his deep golden eyes and immediatly got lost in them.

A few moments later Bella snapped back to reality and pulled her hand back as if something had just shocked her.

"Sorry." Bella said while backing away to her mother.

"Isabella, I have some news for you." the queen started, " I wasn't going to do this, but soon I will be to old to rule and I need you to be wed before you take my place. That is way I have called the cullens. You will be wed to Edward."

(AN:\ Thanks jenny!! Because of your reveiw you gave me a great idea!! Everyone else should thank her to because without her suggestion I wouldn't have this chapter out for you.)

"WHAT?!?!" Bella screamed.

Thanks for reading!! Once again I would like 5-6 more reviews before I add another chapter. And thank you again jenny for giving me this great idea!! Until the next chapter!!

~ InuKaglover97


	5. new power?

Hey guys!! I just wanna start off this time by replying to one of my reviews...

**Jyadeesgirl**: Yeah I know that my story is kinda fast forwarding and i tried to fix that but whenever I do it seems to go fast forward again... But if you have any other suggestions on my story I'd **really** appreciate it. Right now I'm not sure what to write.

Well anyway, On with the story!

"WHAT?!?" Bella shouted. She couldn't believe her ears. They were making her MARRY the guy that left her?

"Honey, I know this is a little hard to comprhend but Edward would suit you perfectly. And he is a prince after all." The queen said.

"WHAT?!?" Bella turned to Edward. "Your a prince and you never told me??!!!"

"Bella, I'm-"

"Save it!" Bella turned around and ran up the stairs. Moments after she ran Edward ran after her.

"I'm sorry is there a relationship between those two?" Veronica asked. Carlisle sighed.

"Yes, there is." Carlisle with the help of the others told her mother the story.

"Bella wait!!!" Edward said running at his fastest speed but still not being able to catch up to her.

_"When did Bella become so fast..."_

Bella just kept funning. She didn't care where, she just needed to get away from Edward.

_"I wanna get out of here!!" _Bella screamed in her head. Suddenly a bright light appeared and started to swirl around her. Bella stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is going on??" Bella mumbled so soft that only a vampire could hear.

Seconds later Bella was outside sitting on the swing she was at before.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Bella said as she got off the swing and walked once more to the castle.

Hey guys! I know it's a short chapter but I promise the mext one will be longer. You just need to give me more ideas. I'm sorta on writer block right now. Hopefully you understand. Well anyways the more ideas you give me the more I will be able to update. Once again I would like 5-6 reviews. Byee!

~InuKaglover97


	6. Edward's mistakes

Hey people!! I know I said that this was discontinued, but I wanted to see how it would work out if I uploaded one more chapter! Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed this story!!

Once Bella got to the castle, all of the servents and maids ran up to her yelling and screaming her name.

"ENOUGH!" Liz screamed, "Bella how about you come with me." She said extending an arm for Bella. Bella nodded and took her hand.

They started to walked back to her room.

"So where did you go??" Liz asked after a few moments.

"Well it's complicated. One moment I was running away from Edward and the next I was on the swing in the garden." Bella told her, "Do you think it could be one of my new powers?"

"Oh most certainly prin-..., Bella." Liz replied.

Liz and Bella soon were in front of her room. Liz told her, her mother was in there and Bella answered by saying that she could leave.

Bella walked up to the door and slowing turned the knob, walking in after the door completely opened.

"Isabella!! What in the world happened out there!! I know that you have had a bad past with Prince Edward, but that is no reason to act so disrespectful!!! What were you thinking?!?!" Queen Veronica screamed at her and boy did she sound pissed.

Bella shook her head. "You wouldn't understand. It's not like YOU moved away from all your friends, fell in love with a vampire, have a high speed chase with a tracker, that might I add almost KILLED you, lie to your FAKE parents, go to your 18th birthday party thinking that everything was going to be okay from then on, ONLY to get stabbed in the back by the vampire you love, search for him for HOURS, faint, then a month later find out your a princess of a magical land, see THAT vampire, AND be told that you have to get MARRIED to him!!!! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!!" Bella's voice crumpled into little fragments by her silent sobs "You just wouldn't understand..."

Now Bella was completely crying with her knees up to her chest.

Her mother gasped. She hadn't known that her daughter had been through so much. She had every right to act the way she did. Her baby was getting eaten up inside by her past and what does she do?? She does and yells at her. Right now Queen Veronica felt like a piece of crap.

Her mother slowly walked up to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"shh... It's okay." her mother cooed.

Soon Bella stopped crying and fell asleep in her mother's arms/

Unknown to Bella and her mom the cullens all heard Bella's outburst.

Everyone looked at Edwards with different looks and walk past him.

"You hurt her." Rosalie said shaking her head. Even though she didn't always seen like it, she really admired Bella. She was so strong even at the hardest times, she is so modest and humble about herself when the entire world saw her differently, Bella is a nice girl and she couldn't believe how her own (sort of) brother hurt her like that.

"YOU deserve this more than she does." Alice said coldly and dryly. Alice was usually very cheery and peppy around Edward (and everyone else...) but she couldn't stand to see her once bestfriend get hurt by him.

"You messed up dude." Emmett said to him. To Emmett Bella was like a younger sister. She was so careless at times and when it wasn't up to Edward, it was up to him to save her.

"I can't believe you made her AND me go through that" Jasper said to him with a glare. Even though at most times he wants to suck her dry because of temptations Jasper loved Bella. She was like a sister to him... A sister with a lot of emotions that he would have to feel too.

Carlisle and Esme just walked past him with disappointed looks on their faces. Bella was like a 6th child to them. The only thing was that she was special because she was human. They felt like they had to protect her, too bad they can't protect their (kinda) daughter's heart.

Right now Edward wished that he could kill himself. He hurt the only girl that he truly loved. Bella was special. He didn't understand why, but he loves every last detail about her. The way she smiles, the way she acts, most of all her cute blush that would spread across her face when she got embarrassed. He made the desicion to leave because he thought that he would be protecting her. Turns out that the only thing he was really protecting her from was her happiness.

So what did you think?? I suddenly got this idea when I was about to go to bed... hence that reason why it's 2 in the morning and I'm uploading a chapter. Well anyways REVIEW!! tell me what you thought!! If you liked it then maybe I'll keep writing.... hopefully


	7. because I love you

Hey whoever is still out there. I'm really sorry for not uploading for so long but I had a lot on my plate over the summer and I just started to get through it. Also I don't think that I'm really in love with twilight anymore. It's just not that good of a series once I think about it. I'm not trying to offend anyone I'm just stating my opinion. The only reason I'm even writing this chapter is because I wanted to let you guys know that I was alive. So anyways please review if you like it. flames are always accepted.

~InuKaglover97

Bella's POV

I layed on the middle of my bed just staring. Not talking, not thinking, not listening to anything around me. Just staring at wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. It had to have been awhile since Queen V- my mother had left. I knew because before she left it was light out. Now it was probably about 6 or 7, but I didn't really care. It was the first time she showed that she was actually my mother. She cared for me. She had held me close until I pretended to fall asleep. Even then she stayed a bit longer to see if I was alright. And before she walked away she had kissed my forehead, like I was a little baby. Maybe she did want what's best for me... I cleared my head again and made sure not to think of anything that was happening outside of my room.

I was content with just lying here. Every once in a while Liz had checked up on me to see if I was okay or if I had decided to commit suicide yet... Or at least, I think it was Liz.... Well anyways I didn't matter because not a single thing in this world could make me get up ever again.

Creeeak. It was the door, probably just Liz again. I closed my eyes a pretended to be asleep so she would leave me alone. She didn't."

I heard foot steps leading to my bed. Then I felt the bed shift a little. What was Liz doing? She couldn't have be-

"I know you're not asleep Bella." came a soft but intimadating voice. Edward. My eyes snapped open and I could feel my heart beat faster. I scooted away from him, though every part of my body wanted him close.

I heard Edward sigh and lean down to kiss my forehead, just like my mother did before she left, but something about this kiss was different... My stomach started to do flip flops, and heart was pounding in my ears, but at the same time, I relized felt more relaxed then I had in a while. I took a deep breath.

_Go away Edward_ I thought. He looked startled for about a nanosecond. He could hear my thoughts.

"Bella, please listen to me. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for being so stupid and for doing all this to you. I really didn't mean to. Give me another chance." Edward said hopefully. I sat up a bit and looked into his eyes.

"Why? Why should I let you into my heart again Edward? Why should I listen to anything you have to say? What if I do and you leave me again? What if when you leave me again you'll take away a bigger piece of my heart than you did last time? Because if you do.... I don't think I would be able to deal with it and I don't think that I'd be able to keep going." I confessed. It was true. If I let him into my heart and he left again I'd probably kill myself.

"Why Bella?" he looked me straight into the eyes and said, "Because I love you, I love you more than you could ever even know and if I ever left you again I think I'd die from the pain my ugly unbeating heart would cause me."


	8. AN sorry

Hey guys! I know that I just recently updated and I just wanted to let you know that I probably won't update again until maybe.... Winter break? I'm really sorry, but I just don't have the time or the will power to keep coming up for ideas for this story. If you have an idea you would like to share with me, PLEASE do. But other than that I'll see you at winter break : )

~InuKaglover97

ps I didn't get many reviews last chapter, so if you really want this story to continue please show me that.


End file.
